There's no place like home
by Lauren5
Summary: Well Kagome knows there's no place like home so she brings Miroku,Sango and Inu to her time for half the summer. Roller coasters, Sex stores, The Mall, Party's and Inuyasha has an accident with Ecstacy? All that and more so just read inside.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was summer break and kagome just finally got her license and a new car to go with it. Kagome loves the summer, she only had one problem and that was that Inuyasha would never give her the chance to enjoy it. "Kagome we've missed you a lot why don't you stay here for the summer?" Asked her mother as she pulled some muffins out of the oven. "Inuyasha would never allow that mom because he's such a jerk!" replied Kagome as she sat at the table. "You know Inuyasha is such a nice young man, oh but so moody, maybe he has low blood sugar or perhaps a chemical imbalance OH I know it must be manic depression yeah that's it." Kagome's mom babbled on. "Mom no Inuyasha does not have manic depression don't be ridiculous." Kagome's mom suddenly came up with an idea. "Kagome dear why don't you bring your friends from the feudal era to come stay here this summer? Souta and I are going on a summer trip with your aunt and grandpa and I would feel much better leaving you home with Inuyasha then all by yourself." She stated. Kagome actually thought that wouldn't be a bad idea. "Great idea mom I can't wait to tell everyone. Oh this is gonna be so great." She was glowing with excitement as she said this and immediately ran out the door to the shrine to tell the others.

**HALF HOUR LATER**

"But Kagome we have to find the shards!!" complained a frustrated Hanyou.

"Inuyasha you need a serious break and you know it." Kagome would force him to come even if that meant dragging him there by his ears. "Inuyasha this is but an opportunity of a life time. How many people do you know who get the chance to see the future?" Stated Miroku as he sat cross-legged in the corner of the hut. "And I for one would like to try out one of those futuristic hot springs Kagome loves so much. What were they called oh that's right bath tubs." Sango was smiling as she thought about it. "Shippo I'm sorry but you can't go with us you don't look human enough with your tail and all but I'll bring you back some candy and I'll take some pictures to show you okay?" Said Kagome as she kneeled next to Shippo. He nodded and agreed. "Wait I never said we were going yet Kagome!" Said Inuyasha. Kagome suddenly had an idea and got a satisfied smirk on her face. "Oh well then I guess I'll invite Houjo to spend the summer with me." Kagome winked when she said this. "Oh no way I'm letting that Hobo near you I'm coming to make sure he stays far away you got that!" Said Inuyasha. Kagome's plan worked perfectly.

(A/N: Kiade gave Inuyasha a potion to make him look human but still have his strength and white hair.

(A/N Okay guys Sango and Miroku are gonna get through the well cause they are all holding hands okay there now on with the fic.)

"Alright well we better head out now I need to take you guys to the store and get you some modern clothes so that you don't look suspicious." Kagome smiled at the thought of using Inuyasha and Miroku as her personal makeover toys. Everyone agreed and they all headed for the well. After they arrived at Kagome's house she led them inside. "Okay Inuyasha here you and Miroku can wear some of my dads old clothes till we get to the mall." She said while pulling out a black and red baseball cap from an old trunk and some navy blue jogging pants and a white T-shirt. She pulled the same out for Miroku only his T-Shirt was black. "I know these clothes are ugly but we'll get you some better ones at the mall okay." She said as Inuyasha and Miroku started at the clothes like they never seen a pair of pants before. "Alright I'm going to my room with Sango, since you don't understand the devices in my house I would advise you not touch anything until I explain them to you later." She said as she turned to go to her room. Miroku and Inuyasha just waved her off because they were too busy examining the strange garments she gave them.

Next Kagome led Sango into her room and gave her a pink strapless top and some blue Jean Capri's. "You want me to wear these?" Asked Sango looking a little nervous. "Don't worry Sango this isn't half as bad as some of the stuff people wear in my time." Said kagome as Sango changed into the clothes. After that the four of them headed to the mall. "Wow Sango you look just wow!" said Miroku as he looked her up and down. She gave him a death glare and smacked him as they walked out the door. "Hey mom I'm borrowing your car alright!!" Kagome said as she went out the door. She had recently got her license so she could drive. When they got outside they saw Kagome's grandpa talking to Houjo. (A/N her family hasn't left to go out of town yet.)

"Kagome has herpes a sexually transmitted disease she's too embarrassed to come out right now." He said. Kagome was so mad she could have just got in that car and ran her grandpa over with it. But she didn't say anything and went to the back of the house with the others to show them the car. "is it a demon?" asked Sango as she looked the strange vehicle up and down. "no Sango this is a car. We get around in it, it's like a carriage but it's faster." Said Kagome while opening the car door and motioning for everyone to get inside.

Inuyasha sat in the front with Kagome at the wheel as Miroku and Sango entered the back seat. "Alright everyone seat belts." Kagome looked at everyone who didn't move because they didn't know what a seat belt was. "Okay its this thing." She said grabbing the seat belt and fastening the buckle. Everyone followed what she was doing but Inuyasha kept hitting himself in the face with the buckle cause it would fly back after not being fastened properly. Finally he got it and they were off.

"Kagome what's herpes?" Asked Inuyasha who had overheard Kagome's grandpa earlier. That comment made Kagome slide off the road temporarily and then grab the wheel again and steady the car properly. "Um well it's uh." Kagome couldn't think of what to say but then she saw a pamphlet on her mother's dashboard. "Here this should explain everything." She said as she handed it to Inuyasha and put her eyes back on the road because she was just about to hit a semi truck. Sango and Miroku sat in the back holding on for dear life. Inuyasha held up the pamphlet and read out loud (sexual awareness) "WHAT!! did you say sex?" shouted Miroku from the back which earned him a smack in the head from Sango. Inuyasha handed it to Miroku who read the pamphlet all the way to the mall and after reading it he was now considering to never have sex EVER!! because it explained all diseases you can get from sex. "So then its safe if you use those condo's they talked about?" asked Miroku, as they walked through the parking lot. "They are called Condoms and yes but not entirely." Kagome giggled from the mispronounced word. "Wow Kagome and how do you acquire these condoms as you call them?" Asked Miroku with a perverted look in his eyes. Sango smacked him again and now he was getting a headache from being smacked so much.

Once they got inside the mall they saw all sorts of people. Kagome spotted a store and led them over to it. Once they got inside Kagome had no problem picking out stuff for Miroku and Inuyasha to wear she picked out several pairs of jeans and some khaki's and lots of muscle shirts and sleeveless muscle shirts and baseball caps for Inuyasha and of course shoes. "Okay you guys should change and wear some of this now cause those clothes of my fathers you are wearing are really dumb looking." Said Kagome as she pushed them into the change room to put on there newly bought clothes. Inuyasha put on a red sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles. He still had that rosary on. He also put on some Tan colored Khaki's and the same black and red baseball cap he was wearing before. Miroku put on a similar black shirt with gray Khaki's. Kagome grabbed some swimming trunks and some boxers and paid for them while the boys were changing. Next was Sango's turn.

When they walked into the lady's store Inuyasha picked up a thong and looked at it. "What in the seven hells is this thing?" he said in shock as he looked at the small undergarment.

"Please don't tell me you wear these" he said in worry. "Inuyasha those are undergarments we don't wear them by themselves we wear them under our clothes." Said Kagome between giggles. "Inuyasha (relieved) lost interest and threw it back on the underwear rack. "Miroku don't you dare get any ideas." Said Sango as she gave him the death glare. He just kept quiet but stuffed a pink thong in his pocket when nobody was looking and then entered further into the store. Kagome picked out a black string bikini for Sango and some Capri's and some jeans and lots of halter-tops and T's. She also picked up some bra's and panties for her while the boys weren't looking. Sango was already wearing something that looked good so she have to change her clothes. After they bought their clothes they headed to the parking lot.

"Okay guys I'm going to take Sango to the cosmetics store so I'm going to let you two look around and Inuyasha the moment you feel my scent coming closer that's when you come and meet me in this very spot since you guys don't know how to tell time." Kagome took Sango by the hand and walked off leaving Miroku and Inuyasha to fend for themselves. "Well what do we do now?" Asked Inuyasha while Miroku checked out every single girl who walked past him. He then spotted a store which had a lot of interesting things inside so he walked towards the store without answering Inuyasha's questions. "And Kagome expects us to.. huh? Miroku?" Inuyasha turned around to see that Miroku was gone. He then spotted Miroku entering a store that was called (The Fun House) "Miroku what are you doing?" He said as he walked towards the monk. Miroku pointed into the store which had different gadgets in it. "Lets check it out shall we?" He said as he walked in. Inuyasha just followed not wanting to be left alone in this strange place.

**KAGOME AND SANGO:**

"Oh Kagome what's this?" asked Sango while she pointed to a basket of bath beads. "Oh those are bath beads, you just put them in the bath tub and they dissolve in the water and smell nice." Answered Kagome. Sango looked at the tuns of different scents on the labels and picked out the vanilla bath beads. Kagome paid for them and then looked at her watch. It said 7:00 P.M. "OH GODS!! Sango we've left the boys alone in the mall for 3 hours we gotta go NOW!" with that she grabbed the demon slayers hand and ran out of the store. While they were searching for the boys they heard a man screaming and it was coming from the fun house store. "oh no don't tell me they went inside the sex store."

Kagome ran towards the store to find Inuyasha holding a man up by the throat. "YOU WANT ME TO PUT WHAT UP MY ASS!!" Inuyasha yelled at the poor man who was only trying to explain to him how the butt plugs worked. Kagome's eyes went wide with horror. Sango spotted Miroku who was currently stuffing condoms in his pockets. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and got in between the two of them. "Inuyasha um I think we should go." Kagome slowly tried to urge the hanyou away from the poor man." The man looked at her and plainly said "Maam these boys are disrupting my store if it doesn't stop I'll call the police." Kagome then looked at the store clerk in panic. "I'm so sorry sir he's not well ya know ah he hasn't been taking his medication and um rage issues yeah." She lied as she stood in front of Inuyasha waving her hands in panic. "Rage issues why I ought to!!" Inuyasha was cut off when kagome gave him the death glare that said he was already in for a lot of sits as it is. So he just stopped talking and played along and started acting like a crazy guy.

"Oh I'm so pretty I'm a pretty little girl ehehe where's my bra?" He said as he grabbed one of the bra's off the rack and put it on his head. "Oh I'm so pretty and witty and smart yeah sing it girls." He was dancing around with a bra on his head and he couldn't believe he was doing this. At the sight of this Kagome put her hands over her face in embarrassment I mean she wanted him to play along but not that much. Meanwhile Miroku was being beaten up by Sango with one of the dominatrix whip's that were hanging on the wall. They had stopped suddenly when they saw what Inuyasha was doing.

Kagome was so embarrassed she was just thanking the heavens her mother wasn't here to see this. "ehehe as you can see he's very sick so uh okay Inuyasha time to go see the doctor." She said as she got behind him and started pushing him towards the entrance. "Oh why hello doctor." Inuyasha said while starring at a stuffed monkey on the shelf." Kagome was talking between clenched teeth.. "oh no no no Inuyasha not that doctor." She kept pushing him towards the entrance. Sango and Miroku and followed them out. Kagome ran back into the store and handed the store clerk a 20 dollar bill. "You never saw any of this okay!" she said, he nodded and smiled and Kagome exited the store.

As they got to the parking lot Inuyasha pulled the bra off his head and scowled. " I can't believe I had to do that Kagome what the hell was that about anyway!" He asked as he opened the car door and slammed it shut when he sat on the seat. "You know I would like to ask that very same question." Miroku said from the back seat. "Inuyasha, Miroku you two were in a sex store okay A SEX STORE!! Where you shop for items that help your sexual pleasure! And YOU Inuyasha attacked the store keeper! I had to make something up!" Inuyasha wasn't happy either. "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS A SEX STORE AND MIROKU DRAGGED ME THERE IT'S AL HIS FAULT!!" he yelled as he pointed towards the monk. "INUYASHA SIT!!" She sat him in the car and he hit his head on the roof of it. "WILL YOU QUITE THAT!!" he yelled back. "calm down Inuyasha I to didn't know it was that kind of a place." Came Miroku's response. "Kagome I must apologize for beating on Miroku in the store its just he was stuffing those condo's in his pocket and he stole a thong from the store earlier I do apologize." Said Sango as she sat in the back ashamed. Kagome turned to Miroku. "Listen you can't steal things here or else we could get into trouble from now on don't touch anything unless I say so." Miroku nodded in understanding. "Alright since your not from my time I forgive you okay but I think it would be best if we all went back to the shrine to rest its been a long day." Kagome said as everyone nodded in agreement and they drove off towards Kagome's house.

AN: Well I hope you liked the first chapter please read and review and I will

update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Alright everyone you have asked for chapter 2 so I give you the second chapter. I really didn't get many reviews though but I'm not gonna let that get me down. I know it took me a while but life's a bitch when you have a job and bills to pay. So anyway here ya go chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own Inuyasha I already said that in the first chapter.

**Chapter 2:**

Everyone arrived back at Kagome's house around 6:00 P.M. Kagome spotted a note on the kitchen counter. "Oh I wonder what this is?" she thought out loud as she picked it up. Reading the note out loud it said.

Kagome 

_Your Grandpa, Souta and I have left for your aunts house _

_we'll be back in three weeks, My credit card is in my top dresser drawer. _

_I put a limit on it so don't think you can max out my card. _

_The card won't work after the limit is up. _

_I'll call in a few days to check up on you._

_Love Mom_

Kagome's face lit up and she smiled. "Oh good we have money that means we can make plans tonight." Kagome was flushed with excitement. "Go out? But where would we go after dark Kagome?" Asked Sango while Inuyasha was showing Miroku how the sink worked.

**(AN: Inuyasha has seen some of Kagome's time before remember.)**

Kagome looked at her friends with excitement. "Okay for one thing I can take you down town and we can see a movie or I know we can go to the drive in theatre and we can go to the arcade or the Youth community center and.." She went silent when she noticed everyone was looking at her confused. "Oh right you guys don't know what those things are well okay the Youth community center is where teenagers like me go to hang out because we are not old enough to go to the bar and drink." Miroku was shocked. "You mean to tell me that your time has age restrictions on drinking? Surely you must be joking." His expression was hopeful but soon turned to disappointment when he realized Kagome was indeed not kidding.

Kagome spoke again. "Well a lot of people my age drink anyway. People find ways around laws." Said Kagome as she heard the phone ring. Sango just stood there, Miroku knocked a vase off the counter and Inuyasha's eyes were darting back and forth looking for what he thought was a demon. "Relax you guys its just the phone its how we talk to people who are far away." Everyone calmed down as Kagome picked up the cordless and clicked the speaker phone button so the others could see how it worked.

**(AN: It was one of those phones where you have to press a button to talk into it though. I did this so the other person on the phone can't here our feudal friends voices yet.)**

Kagome spoke into the speaker. "Hello?" asked Kagome into the speaker. "WAZZZUUUUUUUUPPP!!!" she heard from the other end. It was her friend Yuka. Kagome instantly played along. She put her tongue out and started screaming "WAZZUUUUUUUUUPP!!" And they both were screaming into the phone. "What the hell" exclaimed Inuyasha as they all stared at Kagome like she was possessed. "So whats up you alone." Said Kagome while laughing her head off. The voice on the other end sounded like she was yelling for someone. "Hey Airy pick up the phone." She said just before another voice came on the phone and yelled. "WAZUUUUUUUP!!!" Kagome yelled along into the phone with her tongue out as did Yuka. All three friends were now laughing there heads off.

Sango and Miroku backed away from Kagome thinking she was insane. Inuyasha had been holding a glass of water that was now spilling on the floor as Inuyasha gawked at her with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. Kagome had now picked up the cordless and was talking into it. She figured her guests had seen enough crazy stuff. Just as she picked it up Miroku slipped on the wet floor accidentally kicking Inuyasha in the balls and they both went crashing to the floor, the glass in Inuyasha's hand breaking on impact. "Oh um I gotta go I'll call ya later." She said as she hung up the phone to find Inuyasha on his knees with his hands between his legs and moaning in pain and Miroku laying flat on his face.

**Half hour later:**

Inuyasha sat in a chair with an ice pack between his legs and a scowl on his face. "Surely I didn't kick you that hard Inuyasha." Said Miroku who was sitting across from him on the couch. Inuyasha just looked up and gave Miroku the finger. Just then Kagome stepped in front of him with a big smile on her face. "What are you so happy about wench!" was Inuyasha's reply. Kagome scowled at him then smiled again. "Tonight we are going to a party. It's at my friends Lake House." Inuyasha just let out a sigh and huffed his bangs out of his eyes. "Alright then lets go why are you still sitting there Inuyasha." Kagome said with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips. Inuyasha pointed to the ice pack resting on his nether region. "Oh Inuyasha no problem its nothing a little Tylenol won't fix." Kagome ran upstairs to the medicine cabinet to get the pills. Without knowing it she grabbed a bottle that was given to her by a friend three months earlier. It had Ecstasy in it but Kagome didn't know that because she never actually used the pills. Since the pills were stored in a Tylenol bottle she thought it was just Tylenol. She took the bottle and headed back down to the living room.

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha as Miroku and Sango waited at the door. "Alright Inuyasha take these they will make you feel better." She said while handing him the pills. He took two of them and then Kagome handed him the bottle. "Here just take two more in 4 hours. Inuyasha took the bottle as Kagome handed him a coat he stuffed the pills in the pocket and put it on and they left.

**In the car 20 minutes later:**

It was dark outside as Kagome drove through the gravel road surrounded by tree's in the outskirts of the city. The lake house was at least a half hour out of town. Sango was in the back seat with Miroku and she looking out the window while Miroku sat at the other window keeping quiet. Earlier in the drive he had been slapped for groping her and was now trying to keep out of trouble. Kagome was in the drivers seat listening to the radio. Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat. Kagome looked over when she noticed Inuyasha lightly chuckle at nothing in particular. He looked over at her with a big smile plastered his face. _"That's Odd he never smiles I wonder what could have been so amusing." _She thought to herself. "Hey Inuyasha whats so…." She went silent as she realized Inuyasha was staring at her. "What are you staring at?" she was annoyed. Inuyasha looked at her happy face earrings which kept laughing at him. "Dun laugh at me." He said. Kagome just gawked at him like he was stupid.

Miroku moved to the middle seat in the back much to Sango's dislike. He put his head up to the front. "Inuyasha I think tha woah whats wrong with you!" He said as he noticed Inuyasha's eyes were unfocused and he was chuckling again. Inuyasha put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "I love you Miroku…I love you so much." He said as he patted his shoulder. "What!! Inuyasha okay that's it I'm stoping the car." Said Kagome as she quickly slammed on the gas and put the car to a halt. "Okay whats going on!" She demanded more then asked. Inuyasha picked up her car keys and started dangling them. "woooo up down up down hahaha jingl jingle." He lightly laughed as he said this. "Kagome look at his eyes they're well they look all big and glazed over." Said Sango as she looked at the Hanyou. Kagome leaned over and examined his eyes. A thought suddenly crossed her mind as she remember the Tylenol bottle and realized where she had originally received that bottle from. "Inuyasha where's the bottle I gave you?" she asked. He didn't answer he was too busy dangling the keys in front of his eyes like a pendulum. Kagome started to search his Jacket and found it. She opened it up and put one of the pills in her hand. It had an X on it.

Her eyes became wide. "Ecstasy!! Oh My God and he took two hits of it." Miroku and Sango looked worried. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was now dizzily resting his head on neck rest of the seat. "Inuyasha are you alright?" She asked in a concerned tone. He lifted his head looked at her but it almost looked like he was looking past her. "Ooh yeah am fine Kiade but it sure is hot in here." He said. Kagome looked at him again. "I'm not Kiade look at me Inuyasha!!" He looked again but the stearing wheel kept turning into shippo and smiling at him. "Is he going to die?" asked Sango not knowing what Ecstasy was. "No he won't die its like a drug but if he took two of them it could be dangerous." She was now looking at her gas meter and realized she didn't have enough gas to drive back to her house. "Okay we're going to have to go to my friends house anyway but we all have to keep a close watch on Inuyasha during the night." Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. "But he's half demon maybe that will make the affect more docile." Said Miroku. " Lets just hope so." Kagome said while turning the key in the ignition and driving again. Inuyasha was making car noises as she drove off.

Five minutes later they arrived at the cabin and everyone was standing at the door. Inuyasha was breathing harder from his high and when he looked at Kagome he noticed that she was changing from purple to blue to yellow and all the colors of the rainbow. The world started to tilt and turn and twist around him and then it went back to normal. Kagome's friend Yuka answered the door. "Hello Kagome come in oh and these must be your friends." She said pointing to Miroku and Sango. Aire came from behind Yuka and noticed Inuyasha. "Uh is this that violent stalker boyfriend of yours." She said as she pointed to Inuyasha. "Uh well kind of but he…." Kagome was cut off when she noticed Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Yuka and sniffed her hair. "Uh Inuyasha no." She grabbed him and pulled him off. He burst out laughing and started dance when there was no music. "Kagome he's high. YOU BROUGHT YOUR BOYFRIEND TO MY PARTY ON DRUGS!!" Yuka was fureouse. "No you don't understand remember that bottle I got from that guy when we were at Jinka's party?" she showed Yuka and Aire the bottle. "Its Ecstasy and I thought it was Tylenol and well he's on Ecstacy." Everyone looked at her stunned.

Okay guys I have to end it here total writers block and yeah. So I'll update as

soon as I can but I really don't think I did a very good job here.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 3:**

Yuka looked at Inuyasha then back at Kagome. "how many did he take?" She asked. " He took two hits of it. Do you think he'll be alright?" Aire just dropped her jaw in shock. "Two hits Kagome that's like bye bye see ya next Tuesday." Inuyasha was twirling in circles. "bye bye see ya next Tuesday weeeee!!" He said as he swayed a bit and stumbled but Miroku caught him. "Careful Inuyasha take it easy." Inuyasha stood up and leaned on Miroku. "Dun worry I love ya buddy." He then grabbed Miroku and plastered a big kiss on his lips. Miroku's eyes went wide as he pushed Inuyasha off. "Okay Inuyasha time to go in the kitchen and get some water your gonna need that."Said Kagome as she took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the kitchen followed by Yuka and Aire. _(AN: For those of you who don't know. When you do Ecstasy you need to drink water or you could burn up.)_ "My goodness Miroku I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Said Sango as she put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. He was still standing there stunned but soon regained his bearings "That never happened." He stated plainly and turned to follow the others.

**Later at the party:**

The music was blasting Inuyasha sat in the middle of the family room on the couch surrounded by chattering teens who were drinking and having a good time. Kagome was on the other side of the room keeping a close eye on him and Sango was next to her. Miroku was running around somewhere flirting with the girls. "You know I would have liked to meet your boyfriend in a sober state Kagome." Aire stated. Kagome took another sip from her coke because she wasn't gonna drink when she had to drive later. "Well yeah I know but…" She stopped talking when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't on the couch anymore. She was about to open her mouth when Miroku showed up behind her sporting a nice red hand mark on his face. "You pervert!." Stated Sango who was sitting next to Kagome. "Miroku have you seen Inuyasha?" She asked while looking in all directions. "Yeah he's in the other room drinking." He pointed to the kitchen. "_What drinking he can't be drinking when he's on X that's not good." _She thought to herself. "Miroku you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him!." Sango smacked him for his stupidity. Kagome got up and ran to the kitchen.

When Kagome got to the kitchen she saw Inuyasha sitting on the counter drinking from a hose hooked up to a funnel surrounded by cheering teens who were yelling CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!! "Oh my Kagome we better stop him." Came Miroku from behind her. "What is chug?" Asked a confused Sango. Kagome was too distracted to answer. "INUYASHA!! STOP!!" she yelled and ran over yanking the hose from his hands. Inuyasha looked at her but to him she looked like a human sized marshmelow bouncing up and down holding a rainbow colored snake that was trying to bite him. _(AN: The snake is the hose that's hooked to the funnel.) _Then the marshmallow twisted and morphed and became kagome. "Woah gome nice trick." He said and stepped off the counter only to stumble into her arms. "Inuyasha I said no drinking….here have some water." She handed him a glass of water that was just sitting on the table. He gratefully drank it down. "Man your friend is awesome Kagome you should bring him to all the party's." It was Houjo who said this. He had been one of the teens cheering him on. Inuyasha lifted his arms and yelled "PARTY ON!!" and everyone cheered.

Out of nowhere came a young girl with long black hair and red streaks. She latched on to Inuyasha "Oh your cute ya wanna catch a burger sometime?" She was practically on top of him. Inuyasha's head started to spin and everything around him was morphing colors and shapes. He didn't feel so great all of a sudden and he started looking in every which direction all dazed. Kagome noticed this. "Hey get off of him!." Kagome practically threw the girl off of him. She studied his eyes. They were all glazed over and unfocused and his face was really flushed. He was breathing rather hard and he stumbled to his knees. Kagome kneeled next to him. "Inuyasha are you alright?" she asked. To Inuyasha her words sounded far away and all the noises around him meshed together to make one really loud one. All the people around him appeared to be rushing past him at the speed of light and the walls around him started moving in and out. "Is he alright Kagome?" Asked Miroku who was standing behind them. "ugh Ka gome? Is that you?" Inuyasha was trying to focus on her but everything was just moving so fast.

Kagome took his flushed cheeks in her hands and felt that his face was deathly hot. "He's burning up, He needs water." Kagome turned around and yelled to anyone who was in room. "Someone get him some water hurry!!." She turned her attention back to him. He was breathing hard. "So fast…..everything….spinning." He was now breathing as if he was hyperventilating. Suddenly Houjo appeared with a glass of water. "here Kagome give him this." He said handing her the glass. She immediately turned to Inuyasha and held it to his mouth. "Go ahead drink it or your gonna pass out." He gulped it down but she held the glass while he was drinking it. He swallowed with a hard gulp and gasped for air. "Maybe we should bring him outside I think he needs some air." Came from Sango who was standing next to Miroku. "ugh stop… moving …..stop gome." He sounded like he was hyperventilating now because all the distorted images were starting to freak him out. "Okay Inuyasha c'mon lets get you outside." Said Kagome as she put one of his arms around her neck and lifted him up. She held him up by one arm as he stumbled out the door through the crowd of people. Sango and Miroku followed.

"Kagome do you think that his demon blood could have amplified the drug some how?" asked Sango who was grabbing there coats. "Yes that sounds like a good observation." Retorted Miroku. "No you guys its just how the drug works. It does this to people. When Inuyasha is poisoned it gets into his system. When he is drugged it gets into his blood and he mixed alcohol with it which isn't a good combination." Was what Kagome said as they made it outside near the lake. Inuyasha who had one arm around Kagome's neck put a hand on his stomach and suddenly fell to the ground and threw up. Kagome was still holding on to him so she fell to her knees as he fell. "Oh my God Inuyasha let me hold your hair back." She pulled his strands of hair back with her hands and rubbed his shoulders as he let out another heave ending with a cough as the contents of his stomach emptied into the bushes. "That's right Inuyasha just let it out its alright." Said Kagome in a soothing voice as she tried to assure him everything was okay. "cough cough Kagome…….whats….going on.." He said weekly as he sat there on his hands and knees gagging. "You just took something bad I'll explain in the morning." She said while still trying to comfort him.

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'll go get him some more water." She said and had rushed back inside the Cabin. "And I'll go get a towel so he can clean himself up." Said Miroku who followed Sango inside. Kagome's two friends Yuka and Aire followed by Houjo had appeared in there place. "Kagome I think you should take your friend home." Said Yuka who was pointing to the half demon who was nearly passed out. Inuyasha's head hurt and he was still very dizzy. His stomach gave another start and he heaved again catching Kagome's attention. "Alright here we go again just let it out." Inuyasha heaved really loud and a low moan escaped his mouth. Houjo kneeled next to them when Inuyasha stoped heaving and examined his face. "Well I think he should be alright I don't think he needs a doctor. My brother got like this on X once." He said as he stood up again. "Yeah but you should definitely take him home cause he's messed up." Said Aire.

"Ka …gome." He managed to say. "I'm here Inuyasha." He tried to focus on her but it was too hard. " I….can't see you…everything's…….spinning." He finished and let out another heave. "Easy there Inuyasha." Came Kagome as she rubbed his back. He spent the next 20 minutes heaving his guts out with Kagome rubbing his back and holding back his hair all the while until the nausea finally settled.

Sango and Miroku returned with water and a towel in there hands. "Here Inuyasha drink the water." Said Sango as she kneeled next to him. " Ugh…who's." He tried to focus on the person speaking to him. "Its Sango now drink the water." Inuyasha felt comfortable knowing someone familiar other then Kagome was there too. He took the water and slowly sipped it down. He coughed a few times and then dizzily leaned against Kagome's chest. Miroku took the towel and whiped Inuyasha's mouth. "Well I think we better go now kagome he's had enough for tonight." He said as he stood back up. "Yeah but we don't have any gas for the car. We ran out remember?" said Kagome but she was cut off when Houjo stepped in.

"That's no problem I have a Geri can in my trunk you guys can use that to put gas in your vehicle." He said. Kagome perked up when she heard this. "Oh thank you so much Houjo you're a life saver." She looked at Inuyasha who was barely conscious leaning on her chest. "C'mon Inuyasha don't sleep now we have to go to the car." She said trying to get his attention. "ugh…so…tired." he groaned. "Now now Inuyasha just a few steps to the car and then you can sleep okay." Inuyasha thought he recognized this voice. "eh….Miroku?" he said weekly without even opening his eyes. "Yes its me. Kagome do you want me to help you get him to the car?" Kagome looked up at the monk. "Yes Miroku that would help a lot." She replied. Sango held there coats while Miroku put one hand on Inuyasha's waist and slipped Inuyasha's arm around his neck he led him stumbling to the car.

The car ride home was uneventful. Inuyasha slept the entire way and everyone else just sat there lost in there own thoughts. When they arrived at Kagome's house Kagome led a stumbling Inuyasha over to the couch. "Here you can sleep here Inuyasha." She said as he collapsed onto the couch and fell right asleep without a word. Miroku decided to sleep in Souta's room and Sango slept in Kagome's room on the floor. "Do you think Inuyasha will be sick tomorrow?" Asked Sango as she sat on her bed roll on the floor. "Well I'd say that since he's half demon he won't be sick but then again the drugs get into your blood so he might be a little bit tired tomorrow but otherwise I think we'll still be able to go out and do stuff." Said Kagome who was laying in her bed facing Sango. After talking for another hour they decided to go to sleep because it was 3:00 A.M. Kagome shut off her lamp and they all fell into a peaceful slumber.

Alright guys its not over yet. There's more to come and the next chapter will be a little bit more in a lighter mood and it will be longer too. I understand this Chapter was kind of short. Next Chapter they go to an amusement park and I still have lots of stuff to write so keep reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Please R&R thanks.


End file.
